


Too Late

by Zessaeth



Series: The Dachshund Shirt Diaries [3]
Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Breakup, I Love You, M/M, Nigel beating people up, Protective Nigel (Charlie Countryman), too late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zessaeth/pseuds/Zessaeth
Summary: “I want to know everything. Who you really are, what you do, everything. And you will leave nothing out or so help me God, I will walk out of here and you will never see me again.”





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck, I’ve been procrastinating so much lately lmao xD. Sadly no smut in this, but more in future ones ;) ❤️❤️.

It’s been five months since their first encounter, and Will turns eighteen in two weeks. His mom has the day planned for his birthday, but he’s sad that Nigel can’t come. They talked about it, and Nigel is fine with it. “We’ll have our own little party after.”

 

|__|

 

He had cleaned the blood from his nose before he got home from school, but the bruises were clear. When he knocked on the door, Nigel answered and his smile quickly faded. Will looked down and said “I-It’s not as bad as it looks.”

“The hell it is.” He pulled Will inside and closed the door before taking Will’s face in his hands. The older man examined the bruise and asked “Who did it?”

“Nigel, I’m—”

“Who Will?”

“Francis Dolarhyde, he’s an asshole from school. Him and his friends cornered me in the bathroom after lunch.”

Pure evil came alive in Nigel’s eyes, and it scared Will. But then it disappeared, and the older man hugged him. He kissed Will’s curls and said “I’ll teach you how to defend yourself. Then next time, you can break his fucking nose.”

Will chuckled and said “I don’t wanna go that far.”

“I know, gorgeous. I just want you to be okay.”

 

|__|

 

Four days later, Francis Dolarhyde came to school with a cast on his arm, and bruises and cuts all over his face. When he saw Will, he looked as if he had seen a ghost, and ran away. When the first bell rang, Will’s phone buzzed in his pocket. A text from Nigel.

**_Hope you have a great day at school, gorgeous. See you later. XOXO_ **

 

|__|

 

Will tried to speak to Francis during lunch. He was sitting by himself while his friends just stared at him. When Will walked up to his table, he stopped eating and sat up straight. “Francis? Are you okay?”

“L-Look, I don’t want any trouble.”

Will shook his head and said “I’m not gonna hurt you—”

“Just stay away from me, okay? I told him I wouldn’t bother you anymore.”

“Told who?”

“The old foreign guy. He said that if I ever come near you again unless I had to, he’ll do worse...Look I’m sorry, just...Don’t tell him we talked, okay?”

 

|__|

 

When he got back to the building, Nigel was checking the mail. He smiled at the younger man and started “Hello, gor—” when Will shoved him back. Nigel went back a couple feet, but regained his footing.

“I can’t believe you!”

“What? What did I do?”

Will shoved him again and this time, the older man hit the mailboxes. “Will, what the fuck?”

“You beat him up?! I told you I was fine, Nigel, you had no right to do that!”

The older man stepped closer and said “I have every fucking right. He hurt you, and I’ll be damned if I just sit around and let it happen again.”

“What happened to teaching me how to defend myself?”

“I planned to do that after. Now he won’t bother you, and if he does, he’ll regret it.”

The younger man shook his head. “I can take care of myself Nigel, I don’t need you holding my hand every minute of my life.”

“I just want you to be okay, Will.”

“Yeah, because dealing with my bullies for me, makes me feel so much better.”

“Will—” Nigel reached out to touch him, but the younger man slapped his hand away.

“Don’t touch me!” He shook his head and smiled. “You know, I thought you were different. But if this is the real Nigel, then I don’t want a damn thing to do with you.”

“Baby—”

“We’re done, Nigel! Leave me alone.” And without another word, Will turned and headed upstairs.

 

|__|

 

Will was excited for his birthday, but now all he wants it to be over. He smiled for this friends and family when he just wanted to throw himself off a building. He hasn’t hurt this much since his dad died. Nigel has left him dozens of texts and voicemails, but he never replies to them. Every chance he gets, the older man tries to talk to him, but Will rejects him.

 

|__|

 

If he was smart, he would never speak to Nigel again. But he stopped being smart a long time ago. He knocked on the door and when he got no answer, he pulled the spare key Nigel got for him, out of his pocket. Just as he went to put it in the lock, the door opened, and Nigel stood there in the Dachshund shirt.

 _He looks like hell. Good._ Will has never seen a sadder look in someone’s eyes. The older man nodded once and said “Gorgeous.”

Will nodded and asked “Can I come in?”

“You have keys for a reason.”

The younger man walked in and when Nigel closed the door behind them. The living room is messy. It was clean the last time he was here. “Would you like a drink or something?”

“No, it’s okay. I was hoping we could talk.”

The older man sat down and leaned back. Will came and stood in front of him, crossing his arms over his chest. “I want to know everything. Who you really are, what you do, everything. And you will leave nothing out or so help me God, I will walk out of here and you will never see me again.”

For the next couple of minutes, they stared at each other, until Nigel sighed. “You are a brave one, gorgeous. Very brave. I work for a friend of mine. Darko. Because of him, I am a very wealthy man, and he never lets me forget it. Drugs, weapons, killing, you name it. Do I enjoy what I do? Sometimes. Do I want out? Sometimes. But the easiest way to get out of a life like mine, especially when you work for a man like Darko, is if you’re dead. And he is the absolute fucking last person you want to cross. He’s me times four.”

It took a moment for everything to sink in and again, if he was a smart person, he would leave. But it’s far too late for that. Will swallowed and asked “How many people have you killed?”

“I don’t know, baby, but it’s been awhile since I last had to kill anyone. You can still leave if you want, it’s not too late. But if you stay, you will fall into my world, Darko will know who you are, and he will never let you go.”

Will shook his head. “It’s too late.” he stepped closer and reached out, combing his fingers through Nigel’s hair. “It’s too late for me to leave because I love you.”

He saw the look in his eyes change and the younger man smiled. “I must be crazy, huh?”

Nigel put his hands on Will’s waist, moved down to his hips, and back up. “Yes, you are. But so am I, because I love you too. And I will still teach you to defend yourself, I won’t beat anyone up again unless you want me to. You won’t need to worry about college, if you want to go, I’ll gladly pay for all of it...Anything you want, gorgeous, it’s yours.”

Will chuckled and said “You don’t have to spoil me Nigel, I’m won’t leave if you don’t.”

“I know that, but maybe I want to spoil my princess because I love him...Fuck, I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too...My birthday is over. We still need to have our party.”

The older man looked up and asked “Are you sure?”

Will smiled and nodded. “Yeah. Lean back.”

Nigel did as he was told and watched as the younger man straddled his lap, one hand gripping the back of the couch for support. The moment their lips touched, it was like the first time. It started heating up within a matter of minutes before clothes started coming off. Will has no idea what the future will hold, but no matter what, he’ll have Nigel, so he’s not afraid.


End file.
